1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to the field of display technology, and more specifically, to color display.
2. Background
Display technologies have been developed to provide displays used in a wide range of applications from hand-held devices to flat-panel television set. Conventional color displays usually employ a display medium which changes in brightness and color filters on adjacent pixels, typically red, green, and blue (RGB) filters. In reflective displays the color saturation and the white/black states are not very good when using this method. Ideally, color is generated similar to printing or photography by overlaying cyan/magenta/yellow filter layers. However, this is difficult to achieve in an electronic display which requires changing the state, i.e., color, of the display.
Existing techniques to provide reflective displays have a number of drawbacks. The liquid crystal based techniques may have low reflectivity, poor contrast ratios, and poor color saturation. The micro-electromechanical approaches may also have limited reflectivity and poor color saturation. In addition, approaches that employ stacked display panels of different colors such as stacked cholesteric liquid crystal displays may be complex to fabricate and expensive.